Hold Me Tight
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: After the death of their mother, Jim had his twin sister, Isobel stationed on the Enterprise to be closer to her. What Isobel never expected was to find a second home, and to find love in the arms of an emotionally wounded Doctor.
1. Meeting Up With Jim

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**All right, so Pup-of-Power, author of the ingenious story **_**At the Gates of Silent Memory**_**, has given me a Star Trek Challenge and I am going to go ahead and try to do it justice.**

**Jet over to read her story.**

**As to this one, I am already having fun with it.**

**And I really hope you don't mind that I crossed her over just a tad, Pups.**

**ENJOY!**

****

Isobel Kirk looked at her reflection in the mirror and made a face. Her hair wasn't entirely what she wanted it to be, and her uniform felt a little itchy. She knew part of it was her nerves, but the other part of it wanted to make a good impression. Her twin brother was the captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise—she had to somehow pave her own path…not just rely on her familiar ties.

"Maybe I should have cut it all off. What do _you_ think, Is?" She asked her reflection and then crinkled up her nose again and shrugged. "Yeah, we look fine, I give up."

Taking a deep breath she stepped away from the medicine cabinet, and she pulled her light brown hair up into a ponytail and decided to call it good. Today was the day she was taking a shuttle up to the Enterprise, and she knew that it was a good thing she was going. She'd been feeling a little lonely in the house, and as she turned off the bathroom light and walked past her mother's old room, she smiled sadly.

It felt like only yesterday that she, Jim and their mother were in this house together. Now Jim was about to run his own starship, and he'd pulled some strings with Admiral Pike to station her on board. He was the only family she had left, and so it was only natural that the two of them should spend this time together. So wiping off a single tear, she headed out of the house and drove over to catch a shuttle.

"Almost there, Jimmy." She said out loud, taking a deep breath and then she boarded the shuttle and strapped in.

"What do you think the Enterprise will be like?" A cadet asked his buddy excitedly.

"I think it's an honor that we even get to go up there." His buddy replied.

Isobel smiled a little, and then she twiddled her thumbs just a little, waiting patiently and keeping to herself as they docked in the Enterprise's Shuttle Bay. Suddenly she felt a surge as excitement, unbuckling herself and heading for the door. When the door opened, she saw her brother standing there waiting for her, a large grin on her face. She started running towards him, but then slowed down a little, rolling her eyes and throwing care to the wind—jumping on him, whether it was professional or not.

Jim smiled as his sister jumped on him, holding her tightly and spinning her around a bit. He'd missed her more than he could have imagined, and it was nice to have her with him. He knew that as hard as he had taken their mother's death, she was taking it a lot harder than he was. She'd been there when it all had happened, and she was the one who had to take most of the responsibility for the funeral, and getting the house in order. She was the rock of the Kirk family, and he was so proud to be her twin.

"That's my Jimmy!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek before getting off of him and planting her feet on the ground.

She moved some of her flying hair out of her mouth, and then shrugged as she smiled embarrassedly. She smoothed down her skirt as her brother straightened out his shirt, and then hugged her again.

"It's really good to have you here, Is." Jim told her, and kissed her cheek swiftly.

"No doubt here as to whose Captain's pet." The excited cadet from the shuttle scoffed.

"Yeah." His buddy agreed.

Isobel pulled away and brushed off her brother's shoulders. "So tell me I'm here cause you need my expertise, and not just because you pulled some serious strings."

Jim laughed. "Of course we need your expertise, Is—Lieutenant Commander Scott is actually _dying_ to meet you."

"Well then we shouldn't keep him waiting. I already have a dozen ideas as to how to make this ship run more efficiently." Isobel told him, both of them linking arms.

"Probably not, but I do have others to welcome, Miss I-Left-Academy-A-Year-Early-Cause-My-Brother's-A-Starship-Captain." Jim told her, looking at the two cadets she'd ridden with. "Welcome to the U.S.S. Enterprise. I am your Captain, James T. Kirk, and as far as I am aware, you are all serving under different parts of the ship."

"Yes, sir—I am Timothy Harold, and I've been training as a tactical officer." The once excited cadet introduced himself as.

"And I'm Doctor Lewis Martin." The other one explained.

Jim smiled at them. "Welcome. You all need to report to Sick Bay so that our Chief Medical Officer Doctor McCoy may look you all over and sign off that you are fit to report to duty—right this way."

"That's Bones, right?" Isobel asked Jim. "The one that you're always talking about—the one that helped you get onto the Enterprise when Nero attacked?"

"One in the same." Jim replied.

"Right…I hate him." Isobel told him.

Isobel, still linked with her brother, followed him into the lift as he laughed and shook his head, the other two joining. They kept staring at her, and she figured it would only be polite if she introduced herself. Jim was looking at the way they looked at her too, and couldn't help but chortle to himself.

"I'm Isobel Winona Kirk—I'm somewhat of a ship specialist and this as you have probably figured out by the looks on your faces, is my technical big brother, Captain James T. Kirk." Isobel explained.

The men just nodded and then the lift doors opened and we walked down the corridor to the ship's Med Bay. When the doors slid open, Bones looked up and came over with a scanner, asking them all to have a seat on the hospital beds. Isobel took her seat and frowned just a little—this was the same man that had gotten her brother on board when Nero attacked…the same man that could have in his act of 'doing Jim a favor' could have gotten him killed.

"What exactly do you need to know, Doctor?" She asked him. "Just the usual? Blood pressure? Heart rate? My diet maybe? If I have any allergies? I believe that's all in my profile from the last time I was examined to make sure I was fit to come up here and serve."

Bones smiled a little, raising an eyebrow. She was sassy—spunky even—but the look her eyes also suggested that though she was talking tough at the moment, she wasn't feeling tough inside. Her lip was quivering ever so slightly, so he knew that she was just standing up for something. But for what? For whom? What exactly was she blaming him for?

"Something tells me you don't like me." Bones told her, scanning her body to make double check her physical fitness.

"I don't particular like anyone who puts Jimmy in danger." She replied.

Jim took a step towards them. "Don't pay any attention to her—she's just upset that everyone almost died when Nero attacked."

Bones nodded. "You know, it's not my fault that Nero attacked—I wouldn't have smuggled your brother on board had I known that a psychopath from the future was bent on killing everyone. Hell, I wouldn't have wanted to go up there myself. By the way—you're fit for duty."

"Thank you, Doctor." Isobel said, blushing a little. "And thank you…for caring about Jimmy."

****

"No way!" Isobel laughed as she held a french fry. "You're kidding!"

Jim shook his head and laughed too. "I'm really not!"

Isobel snorted. "You are so still whoring yourself out, Jimmy—what about love?"

"You are still naïve." Jim replied and then shrugged. "Where does love even factor in up here? We're heading out on a five year mission to seek out new civilizations, Is—we're up here to explore, learn, and have as much free unattached fun as possible."

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Same ol' Jimmy."

She smiled at him a little and then poked at her food. She and Jim had been eating dinner in his quarters when he'd gone into a detailed story about his last date, and Jim sighed a little. He reached out and held Isobel's hand, seeing right through the brave smile she plastered on her face.

"Stop thinking about Lon, Is. He was a jackass and he didn't deserve my baby sister." Jim said, kissing her hand.

"I had the perfect dress and the perfect shoes, and my hair was fashioned up the way Mom had done it and…he never made it. I had my something old, my something borrowed, my something new and my something blue…and he just never showed up. Maybe you're right—love is kind of overrated. You think you have it and it bites you in the ass." Isobel said cynically.

"Don't do that—love is your thing, Is." Jim tried.

Isobel had always been the optimistic ray of sunshine—but lately she'd just been sad and trying to pretend for everyone else's sake that she was happy. Part of why Jim had wanted her with him, was because he didn't want her to feel abandoned anymore—he wanted his baby sister around him so he could show her she wasn't alone…to show her that she still had someone to lean on and confide in.

Isobel smiled sadly. "Everyone I love tends to leave—Mom, you, Lon."

"Oh see, but I'm here." Jim told her, scooting his chair closer to her. "Plus, Lon and Mom can't go in the same category—Lon was a jackass and he left because he was a coward on top of being a jackass. Mom? She didn't leave because she wanted to. You know that."

Isobel waved it off. "I know, you're right. Bleh. We were talking about your latest conquest—let's go back to that."

Jim laughed a little. "Trust me…there's really nothing more to tell."

Isobel laughed too. "She was just so easy it was over just like that?"

"Apparently." Jim replied smiling as his sister started eating her food again. "Would you…like to go and think?"

Isobel was still amazed at how well Jim knew her, and she nodded. He kissed her swiftly and then sent her off, waving to her until the doors to his quarter slid shut. She wandered down the corridor, getting into the lift and thinking things over. She was on a beautiful starship with her brother, and she should be feeling safe and grateful—not lost. She sighed dismally and then stepped off of the lift, walking into Engineering.

Whenever she was feeling down or her brain was too crowded for to think straight, the hum of engines always made her feel at peace. So she stood by the Warp Core with her eyes closed and then opened them to work a little. When Scotty had shown her the calibrations for the engine, she knew there was a little tampering she could do to make them more efficient. She and Scotty already had a love/hate work relationship, because though they argued all the time, they loved arguing about it and coming up with new ways to improve the ship.

Isobel turned around suddenly as she heard footsteps, seeing Bones come in and stand by the Warp Core as well, closing his eyes as she had. She smiled a little, and tried to get up slowly to give him some privacy, making the chair squeak accidentally. Bones jumped a little and turned to face her, smiling at her as she blushed embarrassedly for the second time since they'd met, and she held her hands up.

"I'm really sorry. I was going to try and leave quietly to let you be alone." Isobel said.

"No, it's all right. I come down here sometimes when I know either hardly anyone or no one will be here to think. It's far too quiet in Sick Bay." Bones told her.

Isobel smiled at him. "There's something calming about the humming of something isn't there?"

Bones nodded. "Indeed there is."

"Hey, look—I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm just really protective of Jimmy and he's my only family I have left and—" Isobel tried.

"—I get it, Is, I do. I know what it's like to feel like you have to protect what's the most important to you." He told her. "I understand your hatred for me."

"I don't hate you." Isobel said softly and walked up to stand next to him, both of them looking at the Warp Core. "I was just mad at you for no good reason."

Bones found himself turning his head to look at her, smiling a little. She was a lot different than Jim was, but they had similar traits. Isobel could feel his eyes on her and blushed a little, Bones smiling even more at the pink color in her cheeks, and the slight smile that was on her face. She really was a beautiful woman, and he didn't quite know why he was so attracted to her—part of it her knew was the way she'd spoken to him when they'd met.

"I should go." Isobel told him. "It was nice…chatting."

"Don't leave on my account—if you have things to figure out, you should stay. I have some things to tend to in Sick Bay anyways." Bones replied, heading for the door.

Isobel turned to him as he left. "I hope we can talk again soon, Doctor."

Bones turned to face her as he made it to the doors. "You too, Lieutenant."


	2. Awkward Threesome

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Here is chapter 2 of my first Bones story.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I am so far.**

**You have Pup-of-Power to thank for this story—it was her challenge to me.**

**So without any further ado…here it is.**

****

Bones had no idea why he was so nervous around Isobel Kirk. There was just something about her that made him feel something he hadn't felt in awhile. Luckily for him, he only truly had to be in her company when they were around Jim, but he wanted to sort out things—he wanted to figure her out. Why did he care so much? Why was he having such trouble with this one girl when he'd only known her a couple of weeks?

"You won't believe what just happened!" Isobel exclaimed merrily, bursting into Jim's quarters.

Jim had invited Bones over to eat with him that night, all of the ship bustling around eagerly awaiting their arrival to a planet that had sent up a distress call. Isobel's hair was down today, pinned back strategically so that her eyes could be seen, and Bones smiled a little—she had beautiful eyes. But why did he even care about that? Was he seriously that interested in her? It had to be the celibacy he'd been enduring the last couple of years since his divorce…right?

"What happened, Is?" Jim asked a smile on his face too.

"Scotty and I figured out a way to make the shuttles run more efficiently. All we had to do was change the phase variance just a little bit and voila!" She exclaimed happily. "Have I told you yet how much fun I am having here? I swear Scotty was gonna kiss me I'm so brilliant—oh! Hi, Bones."

Bones smiled at her as she blushed, clearing his throat a little to silence the squirming of his stomach. Bones gave her a little wave, wishing his feelings of lust would just cut it out already. Isobel took her seat at the table and started to eat the replicated chicken, moaning happily at the taste. Bones found himself having to excuse himself, the moaning a little more than he could handle right then.

"Is something wrong with him?" Isobel asked Jim, raising her eye brow a little. "Sometimes he makes conversation, but lately he's been avoiding me."

Jim shrugged. "I don't know—after that panel exploded on Deck 7 the other day he's been a little jittery to everyone. Don't take it personally, Is."

Isobel nodded. "All right…hey—did they ever find out exactly _why_ the panel exploded?"

"Remember when we picked up that stranded ship?" Jim asked her, shoving some chicken into his mouth.

"Yes—oh my God! Foul play?" Isobel asked.

Jim nodded. "That's definitely what we thought it was."

"This ship is so exciting!" Isobel beamed, Jim laughing and shaking his head happily. "Do you mind if I go and talk to Bones? I feel like since he's your best friend, I need to let him know that I'm going to be there for him as well—and to apologize because since I got here, you've really been spending more time with me and not with him."

"Go ahead—just be nice about it, Is." Jim teased, winking at her.

Isobel rolled her eyes. "I _am_ the nice one, Jimmy."

Jim rolled his eyes and ate some more of his food, Isobel heading straight for the Medical Bay. When the doors slid open, Bones was sitting in his chair in his office area in the back, running his fingers through his hair. Isobel loved when he did that because she personally thought that his hair was a lot cuter all disheveled like that. She giggled a little to herself and walked into his office, him jumping a little.

"Shouldn't you be eating dinner with Jim?" Bones asked her.

Bones had no idea what she was doing there, and he wished she'd stop grinning like that—and why did she have to chuckle all cute? Why were his hormones even racing like this? He was always in control—always. Maybe it was something in the water. Maybe it something in the air. Why was she sitting on his desk and crossing her legs in his direction?

"Look…Jimmy may be my brother, but he's your best friend, and I'm not trying to get in the middle of that. So you go eat dinner with him, and I'm going to go down to the Mess Hall and see if I can't find Scotty." Isobel explained. "Are you okay? You look a little panicked."

"I'm fine." Bones told her, waving it off and trying not to look at her legs. "I just don't want to intrude. Your mother just passed away and Jim's all you got."

Isobel nodded and then uncrossed her legs, slipping off of his desk. She wasn't trying to come onto him or flirt with him—but unintentionally she was. She crossed over to some samples on a nearby table and smiled a little.

"You know, I did a whole experiment that had to do with mold back at the academy." Isobel said, trying to make small talk. "Even though I take a liking and an interest in foreign species and anatomy and science…I've always just been good at mechanics. I envy people like you, Bones."

Bones smiled a little at her attempt at friendship. "Envy? Why would you envy someone like me?"

Isobel looked at him. "Why wouldn't I? You're successful, you're put together—you've been in love and scorned and you walk around with your head held high. I mean I can't imagine how much time it took for your heart to mend."

"Lon." Bones said with a small nod. "Jim has mentioned him."

Isobel waved it off. "My point is…if you feel like you need another friend—not that you have to need one—I'm not going anywhere. It would be nice to be able to hang out with Jimmy and you and know I can talk to _both_ of you about anything. So how about you get back to dinner with Jimmy, okay?"

Isobel smiled at him and then left Sick Bay, Bones swallowing and smiling a little himself. Isobel Kirk was not a forward seductress, or a black widow waiting to ensnare him and sue him for all he was worth—she was a lady. She said what was on her mind, she stood up for her family, and she was warm and friendly. There was a softness to her, and an insecurity, but in order to know more about that he'd have to befriend her—and he wanted to, that was for sure.

"She is…fascinating." He told himself with a smile, and then headed back to eat with Jim.

****

"Not what you expected?" Jim asked Isobel.

Jim, Bones and Isobel were lying on a blanket in the Astrometrics Lab, charts laid out around the room so the ceiling could act as a night sky. The three of them had been trying to deepen their relationship with each other, and Jim was noticing something about it all. He hadn't been paying attention before, but Isobel and Bones were looking at each other differently. He couldn't figure out if it was lust or intrigue behind Bones's eyes when he looked at Isobel, and with Isobel he could tell she was fascinated with Bones. Needless to say, Jim was starting to be the one that felt awkward…not Bones.

"It's just not a night sky on Earth. What the Hell is that anyways?" She asked her brother, turning her head to look at him since he was in the middle.

"I agree." Bones replied, smiling over Jim at Isobel as she smiled back.

Jim squirmed a little. "I think it's still pleasant."

Isobel laughed a little. "I never said it wasn't—I just said that it was no night sky on Earth. Thank you, Jimmy, for bringing us here tonight…may we drink the replicated hot chocolate now?"

Jim rolled his eyes and got up to get the basket that they'd brought and Bones and Isobel smiled at each other. Isobel wasn't quite sure that she had a crush on Bones—she just really wanted to be close to him. As for Bones, he'd come to the conclusion already that he definitely felt lust for Isobel Kirk, but he wanted to be her friend more than he wanted to jeopardize everything he, Isobel and Kirk had right now by trying to come onto her. Jim looked over as he saw the exchange of smiles and cleared his throat sitting down in between them.

Jim didn't know why, but he didn't _want_ Isobel and Bones together. Isobel was his baby sister, and Bones was his best friend, and for some reason he felt like if they got together, he'd be left out in the dust. So he opened up the basket and pulled out some of the food that Isobel had replicated, handing Bones a wrapped up piece of food and then taking it back.

"Actually, maybe you shouldn't eat the burrito, Bones—we all know how you get with beans." Jim said out loud and Isobel laughed but kept it to herself.

Bones shot Jim a look. "I'm going to be fine—Is was sweet enough to replicate all of this for us, so could you hand it over, please?"

Isobel reached into the basket. "Besides, Jimmy—we all know how _you _get with beans."

Bones let his laughter out, and though Jim scowled, he shrugged it off and they ate and laughed a bit. Jim sighed because he figured at this point that Bones and Isobel hooking up was inevitable, but then he noticed Isobel's body language. She was acting the way she'd acted with Lon—she was just being friendly. Jim suddenly felt kind of bad for Bones, since he thought he deserved some happiness after his divorce.

"I think it's about time we called it a night." Isobel announced, and stood up. "I will see you both bright and early tomorrow morning for the boarding of the shuttle to Grisha."

Jim nodded, knowing full well that Scotty was sending Isobel to explain the new additions to the shuttle, and that he and Bones were both going on the Away Mission together. It was a distress call, so Bones had to go, and Jim wanted to see some action so he was leaving Spock behind to man the ship. So as Isobel left the room and the doors slid closed behind her, Jim turned to Bones.

"What are you doing exactly, eyeing my sister?" Jim asked him.

Bones was surprised. "I am not _eyeing_ her! She and I have just simply become friends."

Jim nodded. "Right…I know what lust looks like when it's written all over someone's face. You were totally checking out her legs when she stood up—and I saw you check out her ass as she walked away."

Bones rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous—I'm going to go and get some sleep."

"Seriously, Bones—don't touch my sister." Jim said. "I brought her here to protect her, and I really don't need her getting hurt again."

Bones just nodded as he headed out of the door, Jim sighing to himself and shoving another burrito into his mouth. He didn't want to feel alone, and that was why he was acting so selfishly. He knew Isobel and Bones deserved to be happy, but he just couldn't bring himself to let them be happy with each other. Besides…it was awkward to talk to your best friend about sex when he was doing your sister.


	3. Is it Okay if I Want You Badly?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I'm having a little too much fun with this one!**

**I love me some Bones!**

**So onwards!**

****

"Come on, Jimmy." Isobel pleaded. "I really need you to tell me why you're being so weird all of a sudden."

Jim sighed loudly as he let his sister comb his hair. She'd coming into his quarters early that morning to help him get ready for the Away Mission, and he was fidgety. He'd had a really weird dream the night before about Isobel and Bones going at it in his office and then marooning him on a planet. He blamed the burritos mostly.

"I'm fine, Is." Jim told her, smoothing down his shirt.

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Jim—I know you better than that. What's up?"

Jim took a deep breath. "I think Bones is attracted to you."

Isobel looked at him and couldn't hold back the blush. "What? He is not. He's just my friend."

"Oh, please—he was looking at you all lustful last night and you just smiled at him, egging him on. I don't want you to get hurt, Is!" Jim protested.

Isobel laughed and rolled her eyes. "There is nothing going on between me and Bones and there never will be. And besides…he was the one who was hurt most by his divorce, Jimmy."

"Yeah, yeah—take _his_ side." Jim said.

"I'm not going to date your best friend, Jimmy—take a chill pill." She responded.

What Isobel didn't know, was that right that minute Bones was trying to talk himself out of liking her. So what if she had beautiful eyes? So what if her hair was soft? So what if touching her sent shivers down his spine? None of that mattered—women were all the same. They used you until they didn't need you anymore. He'd learned that the hard way.

"Isobel Kirk is just another woman." Bones told his reflection in the mirror, but he frowned.

She wasn't. Isobel Kirk was beautiful, intelligent, strong willed and loyal. Her smile was infectious, and she walked with an air about her. She was kind and soft, and she tried not to be confrontational unless you messed with Jim, and why wouldn't he be attracted to her? She was the perfect kind of woman to grow attached to.

"Come in." He told his doors.

Isobel walked in and waited patiently for Bones to come out of the bathroom, smiling at him when she did. She was going to prove once and for all that Jim was mistaken—they were only friends. She wasn't about to break up one of her brother's most coveted friendships just to date an attractive, intelligent, caring man with healing hands. Why would she go and do something like that?

"Can we talk?" Isobel asked him.

Bones nodded as he strode over to her. "Of course, Is—what's on your mind?"

Isobel blushed again. "This is going to sound so ridiculously silly, but Jimmy thinks you like me. I told him it was totally absurd, but he's just freaking out about how weird it would be."

Bones laughed awkwardly. "Not that you're not attractive, Is…but we're strictly friends."

Isobel blushed when he called her attractive and as he stepped a little closer to her she held her breath. Back up—since when did Leonard McCoy make her hold her breath? Since when did his eyes look so brilliant? What was she thinking? Step away from the dashing man with the stuble you want to stroke…do it now.

"Yeah…I told him that." She told him lamely, looking at his lips and then snapping her eyes back up to his. "Like you'd ever date me anyways."

"What do you mean by that?" Bones asked her, leaning his head back away from hers suddenly. "Like I think I'm too good for you?"

"No." Isobel told him quickly. "You're too sweet to think that—I just meant that I'm your best friend's sister. That's just territory you shouldn't cross, you know?"

Bones nodded. "Right, right—of course you meant that."

Isobel nodded. "Yeah."

"What exactly is your story, Is?" Bones asked her as she looked at his lips again.

Isobel looked back at his eyes. "So here it is: Jim is the whore, I'm the good one and that is why Mum gave me the key to the house. It's my job to take care of him, and so I had to make sure that you and I were on the same page."

Bones kept nodding and then stepped even closer to her. "You've looked at my lips at least twice, Is…do you want to kiss me?"

"What? I didn't—you're seeing thi—I didn't…maybe." Isobel replied, stepping a little closer to him too. "But we're just friends."

"Yeah," Bones agreed, lowering his head towards hers, "we're just friends."

Isobel found herself closing her eyes, but a beep from the door kept Bones' lips from ever touching hers. It was for the best, because she'd come in here telling herself that nothing was going on between them. She decided right then and there that nothing ever could, for fear of making Jim go into a nervous breakdown.

"We should go to the shuttle anyways." Isobel told him, heading to the door. "Coming, Bones?"

Bones was upset that this was how it was ending, recognizing the pulling away in her eyes. He should've let himself talk himself out of falling for her. Just like every other woman…he had to believe that whether it was true or not. She was off limits for him—he had to accept that. He had to get it through his head that Isobel was never going to be his.

"Hey, Jimmy—I was jus getting him to head out." Isobel said, and Bones saw the look in Jim's eyes.

Yeah…he had to get it through his head.

****

Bones sighed as Jim ignored him in the shuttle ride. He didn't know what to say to Jim in order to get Jim off of his back about this sister. How was he supposed to maintain this relationship if Jim was constantly going to think that he was trying to get in Isobel's pants? What could he say?

"I'm asking out that ensign in Engineering that always turns you down." Bones told him, it being the first thing that came to his head.

"What?" Jim asked him.

Bones smiled—it was speech. "Yeah. When I left last night to go and think things over about how ridiculous you were being, I ran into her down there."

Jim turned to Bones and smiled a little. "Isn't she nicely rounded?"

Bones laughed. "Yes…yes she is."

Bones realized just how important it was to Jim to talk about girls, and so he sighed and he gave in. It would be way too awkward for him if he started talking about Isobel. Isobel and her inner _and_ outer beauty. Jim started making crude jokes about the ensign, and then he looked at the readings as the console beeped, and he landed the shuttle.

"Well, Doctor—looks like your kind of expertise." Jim told him as they stepped out of the shuttle. "It's a crash site."

Bone nodded and went around with his tricorder, scanning things and then the two of them headed towards a cliff of caves and found the remaining survivors. Bones patched them up the best that he could on the surface, and then they beamed the 6 of them onto the ship. Two of them were small children, their mother lost in the crash, and their father willing to help them on the ship. Jim welcomed them on board, while Isobel argued with Spock.

"I do not see how it is wrong to assume that a man made this design." Isobel told Spock as they looked over some shuttle schematics.

Spock looked at her. "There is no way to discern whether a man or a woman came up with anything. You must research the situation further, and then when it tells you who invented it, you will know your answer for sure."

Isobel smiled. "I would love to figure out how your brain works. Does it hurt at all to think so rationally?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Spock asked her.

"No." Isobel told him with a smile. "I would never insult you, Commander."

Isobel smiled at him a little bigger when he nodded, and then she headed to Sick Bay to find Bones. She knew that there were people to treat, and she wanted to talk to him about what had almost happened between them that morning. She had come to the decision that she had _wanted_ to kiss him. There was something about him, and she just never let herself give into the feeling before. Was it just lust? Or was she intrigued too?

Whatever it was, Isobel wanted to talk to him about it. In Sick Bay was obviously not the time or place, but she could at least see him and set a time with him for when they could get together and talk about it. It had to be done. They had to talk this out rationally and they had to get to the bottom of all the questions and the hidden feelings.

"Do you need any help?" Isobel asked Bones as she entered Sick Bay.

Bones looked up at her as he treated a broken arm. "Are you trained to help me?"

Isobel smiled. "In High School I did some nursing for community service hours, so I can do the basics."

"Then you can help to set this arm." Bones told her.

Isobel did as she was told, and after helping him a little, she went back into his office and asked if she could help him to file some reports. He nodded and leaned in, reaching past her to grab a datapad for her, realizing their bodies were brushing across each others. His stuble was ever so softly brushing across her face, and Isobel felt pleasant shivers go through her body. Kiss him. She knew she wanted to kiss him.

So as his body straightened up a little more, she found her opening and kissed him. His lips were a little more rough than she'd imagined them to be, but she didn't want it any other way. Her hand slid up to cup his chin, ignoring the sound of the datapad falling to the floor as he slid once hand into her hair and the other hand around her waist, resting splayed out on her lower back.

"We can't." Bones breathed, pulling away just when she wanted more.

"Why?" She asked him in a desperate whisper.

Bones let go of her as the realization sunk in. "Because I don't feel right having you if Jim doesn't approve. He's your family, Is…I don't want to go behind his back, it wouldn't be right."

Isobel nodded. "Yeah…I understand."

She stroked his cheek softly and then headed out of Sick Bay, leaving Bones to mutter profanity under his breath and sit in the chair in his office. If Isobel Kirk was just like every other woman…why did he want her more badly than he'd ever wanted anyone before?


	4. If That's the Way You Want it

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sex…ual tension is my favorite.**

**I hope you enjoy Bones' and Is' funny issues.**

***laughs***

****

Isobel tapped her foot on the floor wildly and let her hair down. Why were they watching a movie on the console in Jim's quarters? And why did Bones have to be there? Bones with his warm lips and his muscular torso? Bones with abs she wanted to rake her nails across just to hear him—this had to stop, and Bones agreed. The second she pulled her hair band out of her hair to let her hair fall around her shoulders, Bones had to bite his lip to keep from grunting—her hair was soft and he wanted to run his fingers through it again.

"Who else thinks she's hot?" Jim asked, laughing as he pointed to the woman on the screen.

"God, I do." Bones replied, and quickly had to look at the console as Jim looked over at him to nod vigorously.

"She's okay." Isobel said, shrugging and catching a glimpse at Bones who coughed into his hand in an attempt to regain his composure.

Jim laughed a little. "Well _you're_ not supposed to find her hot, Is."

Isobel shrugged. "Cause women can't appreciate other women's looks?"

Jim sighed. "Please don't turn this into an argument…she's running."

"I am leaving." Isobel said, standing up. "I'm feeling weird and I need to go to bed."

"Weird?" Jim asked her, concerned, pausing the movie. "Bones is a doctor he can check and see if you caught something."

"No, thank you—I'm just going to sleep it off." Isobel replied, kissing Jim's cheek.

Jim just nodded and watched as Isobel left his quarters, pulling her hair back up. Bones released air he hadn't realized he was holding in, and moved a little bit away from Jim as he whirled on him. Why was her leaving his fault? Why was Jim looking at him with those eyes? Did Jim know? Had Isobel told him?

"Are you just going to let her go, or are you going to figure out what's wrong with her?" Jim asked him.

Bones was going to ask Jim what he meant by that, but then remembered that Jim thought Bones was interested in someone else. Bones groaned like it wasn't his job to babysit her, and Jim smiled a little—obviously the reaction that he had wanted out of him. Bones hurried out of the room, going to see Isobel. Why was he going to see her? After what had happened during their last encounter? This wasn't smart.

He ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly, messing up his hair and then running his hand down his face. He didn't understand why he was even lusting after Isobel Kirk—it was probably because he couldn't have her. Maybe that was it. Maybe he didn't actually want her because she was his perfect kind of woman…maybe he just wanted her because he knew he wasn't allowed to go after her.

"That's not it." Bones admitted to himself with an annoyed sigh. "I wanted her before Jim told me I couldn't have her."

Before he could think on it anymore, he was at her door and asking her to let him in by using the panel outside her door. After a moment Bones thought about it more and started to leave, but the doors slid open just as he had turned to go. Isobel shook her head and couldn't help but cock it to one side and check out his hind quarters—wow…his entire body was beautiful.

"So…what is it that you need?" Isobel asked him, knowing her voice was trembling a little because she wanted his lips on hers again.

Bones closed his eyes and grunted. "Apparently a brain."

Before she was completely aware of what was happening, Bones was kissing her. The doors to the quarters slid shut, and Bones rested his hands on Isobel's hips, moaning a little as she tugged at his hair a little to get him to relax. He took a staggering breath as she pulled away, hoisting her up and supporting the full brunt of her weight as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned a little herself as he ran his hands up her legs, gripping her thighs under her skirt. She parted her lips, stroking his hair and the nape of his neck as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She was so warm…so soft. Everything about her was desirable, be it her physical features or her personality traits. He just wanted every piece of her—he _needed_ every piece of her.

"What are we doing?" Isobel asked him as she pulled him back on her bed with her. "What in God's name are we doing?"

"I don't know." Bones answered, sitting up.

Isobel shook his head as he started to pull away. "Stop starting and stopping—it's consistent…but annoying. The question was rhetorical."

Bones stroked her hair. "Jim is not going to be okay with this."

"Well I love him for being overprotective, but this is my choice." Isobel said softly, but when she bit her lip, Bones knew that she wanted Jim's approval as much as he did.

When the console in her room beeped, Isobel reluctantly moved, Bones closing his eyes and grunting in annoyance as she slid her legs out from between his and got up to answer it. She made every nerve shiver with desire, and he felt like he had to touch her to ease the burning. Why Isobel Kirk? They the Hell did he have to yearn for his best friend's sister? Why?

"Yeah?" Is asked, trying to steady her breath.

"You feeling okay? Has Bones come to check on you?" Jim asked her.

Isobel forced a smile. "I'm fine, Jimmy—watch your movie."

****

Jim watched as Isobel poked at her food with her fork—she didn't look very hungry _or_ very happy. Last night she'd been agitated, and this morning she was poking at her favorite breakfast. So…what was wrong?

"Is? What's going on with you? You've been really weird the last few days." Jim pointed out, making a funny face to get Isobel to smile a little and it worked.

Isobel shrugged. "Jimmy…can we talk about something?"

Jim nodded and shoved some breakfast into his mouth. "Of course we can, Is."

Isobel nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm thinking about asking out a member of the crew."

"Do I know him?" Jim asked her in his protective older brother voice.

"Yes…" Isobel told him slowly, shrugging a little. "He's actually quite close to you."

"I don't want you to date Bones." Jim told her with a sigh. "He's divorced!"

Isobel shot him a look. "Not by choice!"

Jim shook his head—this what not happening to him. It was _his_ job to keep her safe—_his_ job to make sure that no matter what happened, she was going to remain unharmed. Bones was his best friend, but when it came to his sister, Bones just wasn't good enough for her. What if he hurt her? That would put him in a very awkward position, and then he'd lose his friend because no matter what, he would be siding with his sister.

Jim closed his eyes. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Is."

"If it comes down to it, Jimmy…I don't need your permission." Isobel told him, but they both knew it wasn't true.

The wavering in her voice told them both that Jim's blessing was _exactly_ what she needed. He was all that she had left and vie versa, and if he put his foot down then she would listen to him. His relationship with her was more important to her than the relationship that might be offered by Bones, and yet still she couldn't figure out what she would do if Jim denied her, and Jim became aware in the changing expressions on her face that if he told her 'no', she'd resent him.

"Is this going to make you happy?" Jim asked her slowly.

Isobel shrugged again. "I don't know. All I know is that I like how I feel when I'm around him, and I'd like to test it out."

Jim nodded. "Fine. Go find him and talk to him, and let me know."

Isobel smiled, glad that Jim was at least trying with this even though it was hard for him, and she hugged him fiercely promising to finish her breakfast first. Jim laughed at her excitement, glad to see a grin spreading across her face, but desperate to change the subject. And as Jim started up a new conversation with his sisters, Ensign Michaels stepped into Sick Bay and fluffed her brown hair with her fingers before walking into Bones' office.

"Doctor?" She asked him, shooting him a flirtatious smile.

Bones was quite aware that Ensign Michaels turned Jim down because she was interested in him and not Jim. Bones heaved a heavy sigh because she was here with another lame excuse to have him give her a check-up, and he was still feeling a little aroused from the night before.

He turned to face her and stood up. "Can I help you, Sara?"

Sara shrugged. "I was just feeling a little itching in my throat and I thought maybe I was coming down with something."

Bones noted the blush rising in her cheeks and flushing out most of face, and he wished Isobel was standing in front of him. Needing to satisfy the sensation in his stomach, Bones kissed her. He shouldn't—he was the chief medical officer for Christ's sake and she had come in as a patient. Her lips weren't even as soft as Isobel's, but this one he could have. This one didn't come with any strings attached.

Sara was surprised that Bones was even showing interest when he never did, but he reacted and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he ran his fingers through her hair though, it just didn't feel like Isobel's, but he'd made the mistake already, and Isobel had just entered Sick Bay to witness the entire sight. Bones was kissing someone else. Bones was running his fingers through someone else's hair and Isobel found herself suddenly feeling sick and hurried out just as Bones pulled away and shook his head.

"This isn't professional." Bones told Sara. "I'm sorry…I can't."

Sara waved it off. "It's fine, really, don't apologize."

Bones cleared his throat. "Let me get the tricorder."

"No, it's not necessary." Sara told him, heading for the exit. "I feel much better."


	5. Game of Jealousy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Oh snaps, so close.**

**Looks like Isobel and Bones have some things to sort out.**

**=P**

**This chapter was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it.**

****

Jim had really hoped that things would go well between Bones and Isobel—if only because he wanted his sister to be happy. He still wasn't on board with the whole Bones and Isobel pairing, but he was happy if Isobel was happy…at least he thought so. Sighing, Jim laid down on his bed and then he got up and answered his door as it beeped, and he opened up his arms to a very sad Isobel.

He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest, Jim kissing the top of her head and smoothing down the soft hair on her head. He knew that Bones dating his sister was bad news! She hadn't even been gone for more than ten minutes and here she was _already_ balling her eyes out over him! What was his problem? Every woman fled from him! Oh he was going to give Bones a piece of his mind.

"Is? What happened?" Jim asked her, trying to keep his voice calm, but he was getting more aggravated at Bones by the minute.

"I just needed to let it out." Isobel replied, straightening up and wiping off her face. "I'm better now…thanks for the open arms."

Jim frowned—Hell no was she getting off this easy. "What did he do to you?"

Isobel laughed a little. "It's more what he _didn't_ do, but its fine, really. I'm good. The three of us are going down to the rec room after lunch right?"

"Is…" Jim tried, but trailed off when she stubbornly shook her head.

"No, no—its fine, Jimmy." Isobel replied, and smoothed out her clothes. "I should have known he was into Ensign Michaels in the first place—she's much his type anyways. I mean she's a gorgeous brunette with a really fantastic body. Besides…she turned _you_ down so she must be looking for intelligent conversation."

"You're mean when you're hurt." Jim told her playfully, pointing a finger at her and cracking a smile.

Isobel shrugged. "I'm good, remember? Okay so…rec room after lunch?"

Jim nodded. "Rec room after lunch."

Isobel smiled at her brother, and then left his quarters, wishing she hadn't broken down just then. Jim, went out a couple moments after Isobel did, and headed straight for Sick Bay because he was going to give Bones a piece of his mind—and then a big clap on the back for snagging Sara Michaels…or was he? He couldn't congratulate his friend when his sister was in tears over him…this was the _exact_ position that Jim hadn't wanted to be in, in the first place.

Jim sighed loudly as he realized that he was already losing in each scenario—on the one hand he could yell at Bones for making Isobel so upset over him and get Bones mad at him, or he could congratulate Bones on his findings and feel guilty that Isobel was upset about it all. Great…now he was going to have to pick sides. Then again…Isobel said she was fine. She probably didn't want him running off his big mouth to Bones anyways…maybe he should just stay out of all of it. Yeah right…like _that_ was how he was programmed.

"I thought we weren't meeting up until after lunch." Bones told Jim merrily, feeling guilty about Sara but trying to be cheerful for Jim.

Jim punched Bones in the face before he replied, "Yeah, we're still meeting after lunch."

"What the Hell was that for, Jim?" Bones asked him, rubbing his clocked jaw.

"Just felt like you needed it." Jim told him lamely as he shrugged his shoulders. "So…rec room after lunch?"

Bones raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…rec room after lunch."

Jim smiled and nodded, leaving Bones to contemplate what the punch was really for as he headed out of Sick Bay. Did Jim already know about him kissing Sara? It would have made sense he guessed since Jim had laid claim on her first, but then again Jim had given him the blessing to ask Sara out in the first place not that long ago. To top it off, Bones felt guilty because Jim wouldn't steal his woman away…well he might…but the point was that Bones did feel like he deserved it. The thing was he had no idea that Jim had in fact punched him for the reason that Bones thought he deserved to be hit.

Sighing, Bones went back to his work, Isobel standing outside in the corridors wondering if she should go in or not. Why tell him? Why tell him that she saw him kissing Sara? Why tell him that Jim gave them his blessing and now she didn't want him anymore? Why was this so frustrating? It had been better when she and Bones were simply platonic friends…even if Isobel still thought about Bones' hands on her and she liked the left over feeling of them.

"Do you need the doctor?" Came a voice.

Isobel looked at the man, a little startled. He was cute, and definitely Russian, and Isobel gave him a smile. She shook her head and blushed a little, finding herself smiling when he chuckled a little. She must look like an idiot just standing there in the corridors thinking to herself.

"I was just thinking." Isobel told him, holding out her hand. "Isobel Kirk…I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet."

"Pavel Chekov—I vork on the bridge vith your brother." He replied.

Isobel nodded. "You do the announcements over the ship most times."

Chekov smiled and nodded. "The wery one."

Bones came out of Sick Bay in order to go and check on a patient in their quarters complaining about vomiting and saw Isobel. Just the sight of her made him grunt ever so slightly, and he gave Chekov a look as Isobel flipped her hair at him and told him she was looking forward to seeing him around. Chekov gave her a playful salute, and then walked on past, Bones reaching out and grabbing her arm as she started to walk away from him.

Isobel shook him off. "Save the grabbing for Ensign Michaels."

With that, Isobel stalked off, and Bones swallowed—thank you, Ensign Michaels for helping to ruin whatever chances Bones had with Isobel Kirk.

****

For the next three months, Bones kept things with Isobel friendly and platonic. She wouldn't let him any closer than that, but he was at least glad their friendship was not only back, but stronger than ever. He still had his urges when he thought about her when he was alone, and she still thought about him, but they felt like it was easier this way—just being friends.

"Commander Drake is looking exceedingly attractive today." Isobel said as she hung out with Bones and Jim in the rec room one afternoon. "Look at how he glistens."

"Since when is sweat attractive?" Bones asked her, hoping it hadn't come out too jealous…but it had.

Isobel smiled. "Since it glistens off a toned man."

Bones scoffed. "It also creates body odor."

"His pecks are nice." Jim said with a shrug.

"They're a lot better than just 'nice', Jimmy." Isobel protested and smiled as she watched Commander Drake lift some weights.

She had noticed the tone in Bones' voice, and she was going to milk it for all it was worth. Commander Drake was only on the Enterprise for a good two weeks from one of the Federation settlements, and why not ask him out? Bones had already gone out with Sara twice. Sure he said he didn't feel it and they weren't dating now, but Isobel needed something easy—something without the kind of strings that came with Bones.

"Well I say you should go for it." Jim told her with a shrug, knowing that she was looking for something to keep her mind off of Bones for the time being.

Bones looked at Jim disapprovingly—he couldn't really be letting her just run off with some Commander for a couple weeks! She was his twin! His technical baby sister! He was supposed to be looking out for her! Who knew what kind of man Commander Drake even was anyways?!

"Seriously? A man like that has an agenda." Bones said, and shrugged it off when Jim gave him a look.

Well that did it—Bones was still interested in Isobel. Well too bad as far as Jim was concerned. He gave his blessing once and he regretted it, so never again would he let it happen. Isobel was his responsibility, and only the best could have her. Thinking that, Jim suddenly wondered about Commander Drake. What kind of man was he? What kind of intentions did he have? Then again…as long as he didn't compromise her or make her cry, he was a better choice than Bones at that moment.

"A man like that has some seriously _amazing_ concentration." Isobel corrected him, watching as Commander Drake pumped his arms in the air up and down, lifting weights.

Isobel took that moment to actually check out Commander Drake. He had raven hair and piercing blue/silver eyes that seemed to glow in the light of the rec room. He was pretty solitary she'd noticed, but he was a gentleman, and wouldn't run off to make out with random brunettes right after almost hooking up with the captain's sister, that much she was pretty sure of. She coked her head to one side as she watched him set the weights down and stand up to wipe himself off with his towel, and Isobel stopped doing her yoga and stood up.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Bones asked her.

Isobel shrugged. "Sending out my vibes."

Jim laughed. "It's what she does—she doesn't just come onto people, Bones. I mean come on…have you _ever_ known Isobel to be confrontational."

Isobel blushed. "I have my moments."

"Actually…I think you are kind of an adorable kitten of a sort." Bones told her, giving her a playful wink.

Oh that was it—Isobel Kirk was not going to let herself be made fun of in front of her. _Adorable kitten_?! She would show them what kind of adorable kitten she was, so she walked over to Commander Drake as he gathered up his things, blushing when she realized that there was absolutely no way she was going to be able to ask this man out. Commander Drake smiled at her, and she at least smiled back, happy that he chuckled at her.

"Isobel Kirk, right?" Commander Drake asked her, holding out his hand.

"Commander Marshall Drake, correct? I believe we've been introduced once or twice." She told him lamely, taking his hand and blushing more feverishly as he kissed her hand instead of shaking it.

Bones rolled his eyes at Commander Drake's hand kiss move and Jim laughed a little as he saw the discomfort that Bones was filling. It was definitely official—Bones was smitten with Isobel. Now Bones just had to get his head out of his behind and do something about it. Jim put his hand on Bones' shoulder and Bones looked at him, trying not to look upset when Isobel laughed at something that Commander Drake had just said.

"You need to pull your head out of your ass and ask my sister out. I told Isobel she could have my blessing to go after you, but you wanted Sara—or went for her when you couldn't have Is—I haven't figured that out yet. The point is, you need to make up your mind." Jim told him. "And remember this, Bones—if you hurt my sister…there is no jurisdiction anywhere that will keep you safe from me."


	6. Could it be Too Late?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so here's yet another chapter.**

**I'm enjoying this story more than I think I should.**

**And watching DeForest Kelley as the original Bones isn't helping the Bones obsession either.**

**DeForest had some of the PRETTIEST eyes I've ever seen!**

***giggles***

**Anyways…on with the chapter.**

****

"You look excited." Jim told Isobel as she flipped her hair a couple days later.

Isobel smiled and shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be? I mean I wouldn't jump right to I'm excited, but I'm definitely in a good mood."

Jim nudged her. "That have something to do with what you're going to do today?"

Isobel wasn't quite sure what she was going to do that day, but she knew that it didn't involve Bones. For once and for all she was going to get over him. Everyday she sat by herself and thought about him, she found herself smiling—until Ensign Michaels crossed her mind. She was still completely annoyed that Bones had the audacity to hop right in with another woman so soon after she and him had almost slept together. Sure at that point they had no reason to believe that Jim would ever consent to their joining in the bonds of boyfriend and girlfriend, but still! Who did he think he was? Jim?!

"So what is with you and Commander Drake anyways?" Jim asked her.

Isobel shrugged. "We might have a lunch date."

Jim nodded. "Lunch, eh? The dirty scum isn't even springing for dinner?"

Isobel laughed as Jim raised an eyebrow and shot her a look. She was used to the way that he rated dates—and taking your date to lunch just wasn't acceptable. Jim had it in his head that dinner meant that you were serious about something—and that breakfast could mean that as well. Lunch was one of the most forgotten about and the most easily rescheduled meal of the day according to Jim, and it made Isobel laugh. Jim was already thinking that Commander Drake thought that she was a joke, and it wasn't like that at all.

"In all fairness, Jimmy, it was me that proposed the lunch." Isobel explained.

Jim shook his head. "You are not going out with a guy who made _you_ ask for the first date—scum, I tell you…scum."

Isobel rolled her eyes. "_He_ proposed the date, _I_ proposed it take place at lunch."

"Oh." Jim said and then he laughed. "So _you're_ the one that's not serious about _him_? Because if he's not serious about you, he's an idiot."

Isobel smiled and reached out to stroke Jim's hair, Jim smiling a little too. He knew that Isobel deserved the best and only the best, and if that was Bones, then that was Bones. Jim was still a little weary about Bones and Isobel being together though, because he was still fearful of his sister's heart. She meant everything to him, and he to her, and he just wanted to know that she'd be taken care of and loved. Isobel wasn't like him—she was the kind of girl that wanted to settle down…of course that had been _before_ Lon ran out on her while she was still in her wedding dress.

Jim stopped in the corridor and took Isobel's hand. "He isn't just going to be some random booty call, is he? I mean that normally revolves around dinner but…"

"No—I'm not the whore in the family, Jimmy." Isobel replied, and then punched him in the shoulder softly. "Besides…it's just lunch."

"See?!" Jim told her as she headed to her quarters. "Lunch means nothing!"

Isobel laughed warmly at the adorableness that was James T. Kirk, and then went into her quarters and went into the bathroom. She was in desperate need of a new hairdo if she was going to start this whole dating thing. Sighing a little as she realized that she'd wanted to be dating Bones instead, she pulled the hair band out of her hair and grabbed a brush. Why did she keep thinking about him? She knew that part of it was lust, and part of it was that she cared about him deeply…but there was something else. Bones was one of her best friends already and she wanted him safe…was that it?

"Come on, Is—you're supposed to be the Kirk with brains." She told herself in the mirror. "Just ignore him and look at him as a friend—invite him to lunch sometime. Lunch…why can't lunch be significant?"

Isobel sighed loudly and then pinned back a little bit of her hair, leaving it down. Then she went through some calibrations with Scotty in Engineering, both of them finding some common ground. Normally she and Scotty found things to banter over, but today was made up of them both trying to just get things done. They were in the neutral zone between the Federation and the Romulins, and they knew that if the Romulins showed up, they would need to have their shields working as well as they could get them to work.

"It is a treat to have you on board." Scotty told her merrily. "I am actually quite a big fan on your work on small ships."

"As I am a fan of yours—the things you have done for the Enterprise!" Isobel exclaimed, and then she smiled. "We should schedule a lunch to chat about calibrations and sub space particles and warp reactors."

Scotty laughed. "You supply the food and I'll supply the scotch."

"Done." Isobel agreed, and then headed back to her quarters.

Commander Drake was going to show up any minute now, and so she had to make sure she was prepared. She was pretty certain that even though she'd proposed the idea of lunch, Commander Drake was going to expect something other than just lunch. Not that she was saying he a horn dog or anything, but the man certainly had given her the impression that he enjoyed action more than talking. Too bad for him, Isobel wasn't going to be putting out just to put out. For some reason the only person she thought of when she thought of sex was Bones.

Sighing and then plastering a smile on her face, Isobel answered her door. "Good afternoon, Commander."

"You look beautiful, Isobel." Commander Drake told her.

"Thank you—come on in." Isobel said.

****

Bones knew for once and for all that he had to sabotage Isobel's date. He knew she'd be upset with him for it, but he was tired of being passive aggressive about their relationship. If he wanted her, he'd have to go in for the kill because she obviously wasn't going to be coming for him. So what if she'd be mad for a little bit? Ultimately they still wanted the same thing…didn't they? Wait, what if she didn't? What if she didn't want him anymore at all? Did she seriously want the tool Commander Drake instead?

Bones was headed for Isobel's quarters but he was stopped short when the Yellow Alert started. No sooner had he headed to his position in Sick Bay had he found himself faced with a Red Alert. He decided to contact the bridge, wondering what was going on and if he could help up there or not. He was actually thankful for the distraction from Isobel, and though he didn't want anyone to get hurt, he'd like have a focus that wasn't attractive, blonde and driving him insane were her amazing eyes.

"McCoy to the Bridge—the status, please?" Bones asked.

"Starboard, fifteen degrees! MOVE IT NOW!" He heard Chekov shout.

Kirk took a breath. "We're under attack from Romulins, Doctor—expect some casualties if we can't make it into Federation Space soon."

Bones nodded, not wanting there to be any but wishing there was more to keep his mind off of Isobel. How was he supposed to do this? She was all he could think about. Her laugh…her smile…the way her hair bounced a little when she bobbed her head. The way she'd felt in his arms…the softness of her skin…the twinkle in her eyes…the sounds she had made when he'd nibbled on her neck…why was he still standing there? There were other doctors and if someone needed him then he would be paged. If they were going to die, he wanted to be with Isobel.

Finally understanding that, he went to her quarters, miffed when Commander Drake came out of them. The Red Alert had been going on for a good five minutes now and he was coming out of her quarters?! Either Commander Drake had simply been in there to make sure she was fine by herself, or she'd become _exactly_ like her brother. Wait…what was Isobel even doing _in_ her quarters?! She should have been helping Scotty out with the ship! That was after all her job on the Enterprise!

"Bones, hey." Isobel said with a smile, and ran her fingers through her ponytail to fix it.

All Bones could think about right then was Commander Drake getting to do to her what he had wanted to do with her, even though nothing had actually happened between Isobel and Commander Drake. Isobel was nothing like her brother, but since Bones could only see his anger at the situation, he headed for Sick Bay without so much as another word to her. Isobel called after him but he kept going and she bit her lip, ignoring Commander Drake as she headed after him. She knew that they were under attack and had come back for her datapad of calculations, but was going to go to the bridge to make sure she was with Jim where she could also help so she'd sent Commander Drake off with the datapad to give to Scotty.

"Bones, stop!" Isobel commanded.

Bones ignored her—whatever, so she'd moved on. It was never like they were together in the first place. They had simply been a little lustful. Now they were friends and they were in the middle of a crisis and she didn't matter to him right now. He was supposed to be focusing on what was going on. With the Red Alert going on above them and bustling people going past them, this was no time to think about how Commander Drake had gotten Isobel…how Commander Drake had just completely won out with love.

"Seriously, stop!" Isobel said again, following him directly into Sick Bay. "You are angry with me for absolutely no good reason! At least let me explain it all to you while you're in a jealous rage."

Bones whirled around to face her. "If you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a crisis!"

Isobel rolled her eyes. "We're _always_ in the middle of one crisis or other!"

Bones knew that with Sulu at the helm and with the shields still holding, they would probably be back in Federation space any minute. Just because there was a Red Alert, didn't mean that people would die and Bones was here in Sick Bay just in case anything happened. He could always blow Isobel off for a legitimate reason—healing the sick and the dying. So he placed his hands on her hips and hoisted her up onto the nearest medical table, which took her by surprise. They were going to have this out for once and for all if he had anything to say about it.

"What are you doing with a tool like that?" Bones asked, and they both knew that he was talking about Commander Drake.

Isobel rolled her eyes. "I wanted to be with you and got Jimmy's blessing and had to walk in on you making out with Ensign Michaels! You hopped right off me practically and hopped right onto her!"

"Yeah, and what was he doing coming out of your quarters?" Bones asked, knowing she had every right to be upset about what had happened with Sara, but not liking that Commander Drake had been with her alone in her quarters too.

"Oh, no…you do _not_ get to play the part of the jealous boyfriend!" Isobel told him and tried to slide off of the medical table but Bones was standing there, firmly making her stay where she was. "Move."

Bones kissed her, trying to figure out what else to do. Why couldn't he have just acted like this before? Just asked Jim for his blessing and been done with it? Isobel Kirk was the one woman that made him act like a mad man, and for that very reason he wondered why she even tolerated him. He was insane, and he was jealous, and they were officially kissing passionately while he stood between her legs as she sat on a medical table…during a Red Alert. Well someone certainly wasn't doing their job.

"Guess what stopped." Isobel breathed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Red Alert?" He asked her, aware the noise was gone.

Isobel nodded. "Why don't you come to my room tonight and we can finish what we started three months ago, okay?"

Bones stroked her cheek. "Perfect."

**NOTE: Nadia, darlin', if you wanna send me new quotes or give me more direction, that would be awesome. I have ideas, but this is your challenge for me and I want it to be what you want it to be too. =P**


	7. Interruptions, What a Buzz Kill

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It has been TOO long for this story!**

**ENJOY!!**

**=D**

**And Bones wants me to apologize to him now, so give me a moment, *clears throat* I'm sorry, Bonesy-Boo-Boo.**

**Why am I apologizing?**

**You'll soon find out.**

**=P**

****

The minute Isobel made it into his quarters, Bones had the doors closed and his lips collided with hers. She almost felt better to him than she'd felt before, and he knew that was ridiculous because physically she was the same. Still, there was absolutely no reason for them to be stopped, so he hoisted her up with very little effort, and ran his fingers through her hair. This was what they'd both really wanted, and though pretty much _completely_ fueled by lust, it was finally what they were both going to get.

"Bones?" Isobel asked him suddenly.

Bones shook his head. "No talking, Is—we're not good with the touching and the talking all at once."

Isobel laughed a little as Bones sat on the bed and brought her hips closer to his. He let out a grunt as she bit her lip to hold in a moan, both of them really wanting this to happen. Still, there were a few things that Isobel wanted to say, and she had to get them out before all of the clothes came off. There were still things that the two of them needed to discuss with each other, and now was really the only time to do that.

"Wait…I need to know about Sara." Isobel said, grabbing his hair and softly keeping his face away from her neck. "The tunic isn't coming off until I get that answer."

Isobel lulled her head a little as Bones brought her hips against his hard again, not wanting to have this conversation with her. Ensign Michaels didn't mean anything to him, and Isobel meant everything to him, and as far as he was concerned, that was all that really mattered. Still, he was going to have a very difficult time with this is Isobel refused to let him touch her, so he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"She wasn't you, Is." Bones explained first. "She was there, I couldn't have you but I could have her, and I pushed her off because she simply wasn't you."

Bones let out another grunt as Isobel smiled at him and moved her hips against his, pulling off her tunic. For some reason the white bra with a little lace on the cup suited her, and yet he raised an eyebrow and stroked her hair. This was a little too much for Bones almost, and he suddenly wasn't sure how he was going to explain sleeping with Jim's sister…how the two of them were going to carry on a professional relationship when it was personal too.

"Leonard McCoy, you think too much." Isobel whispered, kissing him softly. "And I may wear white, but I am no angel."

Bones smirked at her since he'd noticed her watching him as he checked out her bra, and kissed her, his rough, chapped lips pressed against her soft, warm ones. He lifted his arms up so that Isobel could get his tunic off as well, but then they heard it—the fatal beep. If there was one thing that Isobel Kirk and Leonard McCoy were getting used to while they were together, it was getting interrupted by the beeping on consoles.

"Bones? This is Jim. A patient or two need you in their quarters. Seems we had another panel explode and there are burns to treat. Doctor Martin is already making some rounds, but he's going to need some help." Jim explained, Isobel closing her eyes and sighing, getting off of Bones' lap.

Bones sighed loudly. "I'm on it, Captain."

Isobel grabbed her tunic and pulled it on as Bones watched her, sighing himself and grabbing his own. Neither of them were very pleased with the current situation, and neither of them were ready to deal with this again. It was one of those moments where they both started to second-guess themselves, but only Isobel was going to dwell on it. She was the only one out of the two that would even admit to being a little into fate, and fate was obviously telling her that banging Bones was not going to solve anything.

"It'll solve the horny feelings." Isobel muttered to herself after Bones left the room. "Then again…where was the kiss 'goodbye'?"

Isobel took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror and then pulled her hair up. She knew she should leave Bones' quarters already, but she just wasn't done thinking yet. Isobel didn't want to simply have a relationship based on horny feelings and simple lust—she wanted something meaningful. Jim had been right about her…she was the kind of person that wanted to settle down someday, and she wasn't sure that this was the best way to get there.

****

Jim wasn't quite sure what to expect when Isobel came into his quarters a good ten minutes after he had told Bones to go deal with another explosion. He was fairly certain that she was in a bad mood given the look on her face, but he wasn't sure what exactly had her in such a foul mood. He wanted to flat out ask her, but she started pacing, and so he let her do just that and simply watched her as she ran her fingers through her ponytail and tried to form some words.

"This is not going to work." Isobel said suddenly.

Jim made a face. "What isn't going to work? You and Scum?"

Isobel looked over at Jim and nodded. "Well yeah, Commander Drake, but uh…okay I have a lot to tell you, I guess."

Jim looked at her and suddenly his eyes went wide. "Are you already with Bones, Is? Because I thought you had a date with Commander Scum this afternoon."

Isobel took a deep breath and then decided to just spill everything to him. He was after all her brother, and she knew that he always had her best interest in mind, even when she wanted to be left alone. It was just one of those things that Isobel had gotten used to as a child: Jim was always going to be there for her…was always going to stand up for her. She could almost remember clearly, a particular night before she and Lon were going to get married, when she and Jim had one of their regular heart to hearts.

"_Can you believe it, Jimmy? I'm getting married in three days! __**Three**__!" Isobel exclaimed happily._

_Jim had never seen his sister that happy, and he really wanted her to be happy for the rest of time. He'd always thought Lon was kind of off, and he'd never thought that he was good enough for his little sister, but it was one of those things. Isobel was madly in love, and since Jim wanted what made her happy, it was pretty certain that he was going to stand by her no matter what. Still, if Lon stepped out of line, Jim would be the first one to gut, disembowel, and destroy him._

"_I guess I never really saw any of us getting married." Jim admitted with a shrug._

_Isobel smiled at him. "You're just upset I found someone first."_

_Jim gave her a look and then wrapped his arm around her. "Is, if you're happy…I want you to go through with this but if you're having any doubts…then don't do it."_

"_Jimmy…you know I love you, right? I think it's really sweet that you care, but I'm in love, and Lon is in love, and everything is going to be fine." Isobel assure him, squeezing his hand. "You think __**you'll**__ ever get married?"_

_Jim laughed a little. "Yeah…probably not, Is."_

It turned out that this was just another heart to heart that she and Jim were going to have to have. She was really proud to have Jim as a brother, even though she wasn't sure how this whole situation was going to unfold. There was definitely a connection between her and Bones, but she didn't want to deal with how awkward this was going to make Jim if it was really going to make him too awkward. In the end, Isobel just wanted everything to be easy, and this wasn't easy.

"Maybe you two should slow things down." Jim offered.

Isobel nodded slowly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah…I have a pretty good feeling that things between us will slow down quite immensely."

"Good…because I really don't want to see either of you hurt." Jim explained, hugging her. "I mean I really hope that you understand that I'm not just doing this because I'm petty and I want you two to still remember me—I really do mean well. Bones is out of a divorce where he got really hurt, and Lon left you at the altar. You've both had broken hearts that changed how you acted, and I just don't…I don't want the same thing to happen again because I like who the two of you are, all right?"

"Jimmy, sweetheart, I know that." Isobel told him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I think you're really the only one that I can really talk to around her besides Bones and how is that fair to you? I need new friends."

Jim laughed loudly. "Well I'm not going to argue with that, Is. Maybe Scotty? It seems to me you guys hit it off anyway, even if it's not romantic or anything."

Isobel nodded and then kissed her brother softly, leaving his quarters to go and see if she couldn't talk to Bones about what she was feeling before trying to make new friends. There was sure to be a crisis or something soon, so the only thing she could do at the moment to make sure things were under control was to talk to Bones. If she couldn't talk it out with them, then there was no reason to carry on their 'relationship' in the first place. She'd gotten one of her answers out of him, but there were other things to discuss…maybe she needed to stop thinking too much too.

****

Bones was just a little sick and tired of all the work he was doing when he could be finally sleeping with Isobel. He'd been celibate for far too long, and they were finally at the same place with each other—there was no more confusion between them. The Sara kiss had happened and gone, Commander Drake wasn't in the picture, and Jim had given his blessing. It was practically perfect, and yet it seemed to him like Isobel was suddenly no longer into it like he was.

The only reason he even though about it like that was because of the look on her face when he'd left her in his quarters earlier. She was pretty much thinking everything over and he'd noticed that her smile had faded ever so slightly when he'd simply gone past her out the door. He had been trying to hurry so he could get back to her and finish what it was that they had started. Was it really going to upset her that much that he left…was she just horny like him too, or had he done something wrong?

"Ow!" His patient exclaimed.

Bones made a face. "I'm really sorry. My mind was somewhere else for a moment."

The patient nodded slowly. "So who is she?"

Bones looked at the man in front of him—his last patient of the night—and he simply shrugged it off. He was fairly certain that whatever it was that he and Isobel had was supposed to be kept just between the two of them…and maybe Jim. It wouldn't be professional in the slightest for Bones to just simply open up about it, and so he decided to stay as aloof as possible as the man looked him over for answers.

"Let me guess…she's somewhat unattainable?" The man asked him.

Bones raised an eyebrow. "You're all patched up, Lieutenant Greene."

He nodded and then smiled. "You gotta be careful with somewhat unattainable women, Doctor—there's always a reason _why_ they're somewhat unattainable, and most of them want something more than you can give them."

Bones simply nodded and tried to ignore Lieutenant Greene, leaving his quarters and heading to Isobel's. He would much rather be spending the night with her, and he was pleased when she let him in and then not as pleased when she looked upset. He resisted the urge to kiss her upon site, and suddenly felt like he _was_ the only horny one at the moment, and she wanted to talk. Isobel _did_ want to talk…because she really wanted her next relationship to mean more than hers and Bones was meaning right then.

"What's wrong, Is? That's quite the face you're sporting there." Bones told her, reaching out and stroking her hair.

She swallowed as she looked into his eyes, letting him draw her closer. "What if we have sex and then we don't want to be around each other anymore? Okay…that's not how I meant it."

Bones frowned a little more. "Is if you want a deeper relationship, why don't you just ask me if I do too."

Isobel shook her head. "Look, Bones, I'm actually more like trying to figure out if our relationship could ever be more than just lust. Honestly, I know we talk, and I know we laugh, and I know we can trust each other and tell each other secrets, but our whole attraction has pretty much been physical."

"Is…" Bones tried, but kissed her when she shook her head.

She wasn't going to just give in, but she had been rather right: their whole attraction had pretty much been based on the physical. Bones had been attracted to her since he met her, and Isobel couldn't deny that she'd found the disgruntled doctor rather dreamy. They knew there was _some_ substance beneath it all since they'd been friends, but they couldn't deny their ulterior motives in the matters, and that was what was bothering her. Isobel had had other boyfriends and relationships besides Lon, but she wanted a family someday—wanted kids and a stable home, and the kind of relationship her mother had with her father.

"Leonard…" Isobel told him softly as he pulled her tunic off over her head and then kissed her again.

She decided to abandon it and just help him out of his clothes, ignoring the nagging voices in her head. Isobel knew that she wasn't going to regret a night with Bones, even if that was really all they got once this heat of theirs was over. Hell, maybe she was simply overreacting and tomorrow things would be fine. Maybe they just needed to have this out and then everything else would fall into place…fate wouldn't make her this attracted to Bones for no good reason.

"God damn-it!" Bones exclaimed when the door to her quarters beeped.

Isobel looked him in the eye and sighed from her perch on top of him. "At least we got out of our clothes this time."

Bones nodded and stroked her hair. "I guess we can continue this later?"

Isobel got off of Bones and grabbed a robe. "Yeah…let's just see how it goes."

Isobel checked through the com to see who it was and she was pretty much not surprised in the slightest: well good evening, Jim.

**Note: More when I can get more up, guys! I'm sorry it's been a couple months, and the only reason I think I'm on a roll writing is because I got my wisdom teeth out and the only thing I can do is write really. I have ideas coming to me from all over the place. So more when I can. I need a nap.**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
